


Wake Up

by kanatayuko



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanatayuko/pseuds/kanatayuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Members of S.E.E.S were visiting Shinjiro in the hospital when Junpei suddenly cracked a joke to lighten the atmosphere. Though it was a bit ridiculous, Akihiko went along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

One month had passed since October 4th. Shinjiro hadn't opened his eyes. Heck, the doctors didn't even know if he could make it to the next day, but Akihiko and other S.E.E.S members could only believe him. The cause of his absence had been reported as "unfortunate violence" - only S.E.E.S members and a few people from hospital that knew the truth. Of course, rumors had been all over the place, but Akihiko could care less. Shinjiro was in a comma. That's what mattered to him.

Though he did visit Shinjiro, Akihiko did it rather infrequently - almost never, even. Usually because he was getting busier himself, but that wasn't the main reason. He just didn't know what he'd say to Shinjiro. Even if he did visit, it was just to check Shinjiro's condition and Akihiko would go home right away. Sometimes he just asked the doctor without going to Shinjiro's room. Akihiko didn't know why, but felt he shouldn't visit him. It was as if Shinjiro himself didn't want him to. He must be strong. He must not make Shinjiro worried. He must get rid of Tartarus, of Dark Hour, of whatever it was so that when Shinjiro finally opened his eyes, he'd see the peaceful days of Iwatodai.  
  
Today it was a bit different, though.  
  
Junpei, Yukari, Mitsuru, Fuuka and their leader were going to visit Shinjiro. Of course they asked Akihiko to come along. Ken decided not to go, and they couldn't bring Koromaru along. Aigis had left with Ikutsuki for maintenance or something. Akihiko was thinking of joining Ken, but since they insisted, in the end Akihiko went with them. It was partially against his will but well.  
  
Shinjiro's room was, as usual, pretty quiet and empty. Only advanced machines around him that indicated he was still breathing. They tried not to make too much noise and took a peek behind the curtain. Shinjiro was still ‘asleep’.  
  
"Senpai hasn't opened his eyes yet..." Yukari said. "Though it's almost one month since that day..."  
  
"I regret to inform you, but... to be honest, his condition doesn't improve much." Mitsuru averted her gaze, unable to look at Shinjiro's motionless body.  
  
"We just have to keep believing, right?" Fuuka said, trying to assure her comrades.  
  
The heavy atmosphere was unbearable.  
  
"Well, cheer up guys!" Junpei said, as energetic as ever. "Though I gotta admit, when I see Aragaki-senpai's sleeping like this, he looks like a sleeping beauty, no? Uh wait, he's not a 'beauty' at all..."  
  
"Junpei! How could you say something like that in this situation?!" Yukari said, angered.  
  
"Calm down, you two, you'll disturb him," Mitsuru said, smiling. "But… I think I understand what Iori meant."  
  
"Right? Right? No use being gloomy, Aragaki-senpai would be disappointed! We must show him we're doing fine!" Junpei grinned. "Don't be angry, Yuka-tan!"  
  
"Well, I know what he meant but I still think it's rude to say something like that..." Yukari sighed. "Besides, Aragaki-senpai would certainly get angry if he heard that. He'd surely kick your ass, Junpei..."  
  
"So, Aragaki-senpai is waiting for a prince to wake him up from his sleep? Wait, in this case it should be a princess, then..." Fuuka said.  
  
"That would be so romantic!" Yukari finally let out a small giggle. "She'd kiss him and he'd wake up to find his loved one was there for him!"  
  
Soft laughter filled the silent room, and Mitsuru had to remind them to keep quiet. Akihiko didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at the floor. Akihiko just didn't know what to say.  
  
Eventually the group left the room. Everyone was heading towards the hallway, except Akihiko – he was still standing near the door.  
  
"Let's go, Sanada-san! We can't bother Aragaki-senpai too long!" Junpei's voice was echoing in the hallway.  
  
"Coming!" Akihiko said in hurry. But before that, he glanced once more at Shinjiro's bed and approached it.  
  
 _If kissing you could bring you back,_  
  
Akihiko leaned on the bedside. He gently brushed Shinjiro's hair off his face. His body was warm. He was _alive_.  
  
 _then I'd gladly do that no matter how many times it would take._  
  
He kissed Shinjiro softly on the forehead before smiling, then walked away. Of course nothing happened. Fairytales weren't real, after all. But he still felt relieved. Shinjiro was alive. That was all what mattered to him. As he opened the door, he gave a last, quick glance towards the sleeping man before he joined the other members of S.E.E.S who were waiting in the hallway.  
  
 _Just wake up already, my sleeping beauty._


End file.
